kakasaku mission
by xx-RyuTenshi-xx
Summary: team 7 go on a mission to the sand village. kakashi and sakura invade each others personal bubble, but they sure dont oppose it. R&R please!
1. keep me warm

**hi! this is my first fanfic, please dont hate it .**

**review it please and give me some ideas of what you think should happen in the next chapter :)**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Team 7 had left konoha and headed towards the sand village 3 hours ago. Their mission was to deliver a package from the Tsunade to Gaara the 5th Kazekage.

As usual, Naruto was complaining about the heat and wanted to eat, while sakura beat him over the head and yelled at him to quit complaining. Sasuke watched what was happening in front of him and silently smirked, and of course the famous copy nin Kakashi had his nose buried in a little orange book and his hand in his pocket.

"Kakashi sensei! It's too hot out here, can we stop for a while? I'm hungry" Naruto continued to whine. Their sensei ignored him and pretended not to notice sakura hit him for the millionth time.

"_I'm sure he will learn eventually" _Kakashi chuckled to himself_._ As they continued along the dirt road he heard something ahead of them in the trees and stopped, the others noticed him and stopped as well. The three genin watched as their sensei silently reached down to his weapons pouch and pulled out a kunai, they all followed suit and looked questioningly at their team leader as he slowly put a finger to his lips signalling for them to be quiet.

"_What's going on? Has sensei noticed enemy ninja nearby?" _Sakura thought to herself, when suddenly 20 or so shuriken were hurled out of the trees at them. Sasuke and Naruto saw them coming and ducked. Before Sakura could react, Kakashi launched at her, wrapping an arm around her waist he threw sakura to the ground, landing on top of her just in time to avoid the shuriken heading straight for them.

"Looks like we got company" Sasuke said as he and Naruto got into their fighting stances, kunai at the ready. Meanwhile, Sakura could feel a red tinge appear on her cheeks as she lay beneath her sensei, luckily he got off of her before he even noticed and helped her to her feet. They both joined Naruto and Sasuke in a fighting stance with their kunai, facing the direction the shuriken came from.

They stood. Waiting. They could feel the enemy's chakra approaching. Sakura could feel something warm dripping from her thigh, she looked down and saw a large cut from the middle of her thigh to the top of her knee. Naruto saw her look down and noticed the cut, he was about to ask if she was ok stopped when 5 sound ninja came at them from the tree's.

"Gah! Where'd they come from?" Naruto asked to no one in particular.

"I don't know, but I'd say they were here to steal the package for Orochimaru" replied kakashi.

"This'll be easy" Sasuke said with an air of arrogance and activated his sharingan.

Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke attacked the sound ninja while Sakura stood back protecting the package.

She watched in admiration as her sensei took on three of the enemy ninja. He fought with grace and didn't miss a shot. Then she looked towards Sasuke and Naruto fighting the other two enemy ninja. She saw Naruto lose his footing and take a kunai to the arm, but he regained his balance and landed a kunai right in the sound ninja's jugular. Sasuke had no trouble with his opponent. In fact, it looked like he was merely toying with the ninja, he smirked the entire time.

They were almost done with the sound ninja when sakura noticed another chakra coming from behind her. She turned around suddenly and saw two more sound ninja towering above her. _"What! How the hell didn't I notice their chakra before?"_ she yelled in her head as she grabbed a kunai and launched at the ninjas.

She went straight for the jugular of one, but as she was about to strike, he grabbed her wrist and twisted it up behind her back as he and the other ninja laughed. Kakashi and the others heard this and saw the two other two sound ninja pinning sakura down and searching her for the package. Sakura was trying her best to get the ninjas off but they were much too strong and she couldn't overpower them. Naruto, feeling his protectiveness of her coming through, went straight for the sound ninjas, followed by Sasuke. Kakashi quickly finished off the last of his three opponents and went to join Naruto and Sasuke.

"Get your filthy hands off her!" Naruto shouted, as he went for one of the enemy ninja. But before he could strike, the sound ninja that wasn't holding sakura disappeared and reappeared behind him and knocked him out. Sasuke jumped at the ninja that had just knocked Naruto out and threw three kunai at him, though only one of them hit its target, the ninja was distracted by it and Sasuke was able to stick a kunai between his eyes. As Sasuke watched his opponent fall to the floor, kakashi leaped over them both to attack the ninja that was trying to hold sakura still.

"Let go! Get off me!" sakura yelled as she tried everything to get the ninja off her, he moved his hand to cover her mouth but before he could, sakura sank her teeth deep into his hand and drew blood. As he shouted in pain and attempted to get his hand back, he didn't notice a certain silver haired copy nin coming at him with a handful of kunai. Expertly attacking so as to not hit sakura, kakashi slashed and stabbed at all unguarded body parts, finishing off with a kunai through the enemy's jugular.

"Sakura, are you alright?" Kakashi asked once he had removed his kunai from the sound ninja's neck.

"I-I'm fine" she replied timidly. She noticed kakashi's eye dart down to her leg and back up to her face, she looked down to see what he looked at and then she remembered about the cut on her leg from earlier. Kakashi was in front of her in one stride.

"What happened there?" he asked.

"I guess I caught it on a rock when you tackled me" she replied.

"Hmm, I'll get that bandaged up, sit down." Kakashi said as he reached into his pack. As he was rummaging through his pack, sakura noticed that it was getting dark and suggested that team 7 make camp first.

After they set up camp, Sasuke had set off to find more fire wood and Naruto had gone in search of a river to wash off in. Sakura had made herself comfortable against a tree and kakashi had appeared next to her with the first aid box.

"Sakura, I'm going to have to cut away your shorts, ok?" kakashi asked in a comforting voice.

"Umm ok" Sakura said nervously.

Kakashi got a kunai out and began to cut away her shorts. Being self conscious, sakura slowly started to bend her knee, in order to bring her leg in closer to her. Of course, the copy nin noticed this and in a flash he had one strong hand gripping her shin and another strong hand gripping her thigh just above the cut.

"Sakura, your leg needs to be straight. Now keep it out straight or I will have to tie it down" kakashi said, then glanced at her as he firmly pushed her leg down. Sakura went red as he did this and tried to disguise it by looking at the branches above her, kakashi chuckled at this which made her go even redder.

He managed to get her shorts off and cleaned the wound and sakura kept wincing, as he bandaged her leg his hand lingered a few seconds at her inner thigh, making her go red again.

"Thank you sensei" sakura said once he'd finished bandaging her leg.

"Anytime sakura. Hey where have the boys gotten to?" as if on cue, Naruto and Sasuke traipsed into the camp dripping wet, Naruto grinning like a Cheshire cat and Sasuke looking ready to kill while carrying damp firewood.

"Umm do I want to know?" kakashi asked with his visible eyebrow raised.

"Heheh" Naruto laughed sheepishly with a hand behind his head.

"The idiot pushed me into the river" Sasuke said moodily and sat by the fire.

"Hey sakura, your leg ok?" Naruto asked sitting down next to her and kakashi.

"Yes Naruto, my leg is fine now" sakura replied.

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to get some sleep" kakashi told them as he went over to his sleeping mat, next to sakura's.

Naruto and Sasuke did the same, as they too would need their energy for tomorrow's journey. Sakura too laid down on her mat, which was closer to kakashi's than she left it. She thought about it but she was too tired to bother about it so she let the darkness consume her.

Kakashi sat up on his mat, and saw that all three of his students were asleep. His eye looked over sakura's sleeping form and he thought to himself "_wow, she's so cute and innocent when she's asleep. You would never guess she had anger issues"_ kakashi chuckled to himself. As he watched her sleep, he noticed that she was shivering slightly, he couldn't just let her lay there shivering. So he moved her mat close to his and laid down next to her, he put one arm behind his head and his other arm around sakura's waist. She soon stopped shivering and he inwardly smiled, but he was surprised when she snuggled into him. He knew she was still asleep because her pulse was slow and steady, but he was still confused as to what caused her to do it.

What she did next shocked him even more. She fidgeted a bit, snuggling further into him, and whispered sleepily "Ka...ka...shi". His eye widened a bit, he thought to himself _"What the...is she dreaming about me? Why?"_ his confusion cleared as he let darkness consume him until morning.

"_Hmm this is warm...wait, I was freezing earlier...and I don't remember sleeping against a brick wall"_ sakura thought to herself as she woke up, it was still dark.

She opened her eyes, they were a bit blurry but she could not mistake the rising and falling chest in front of her face. She looked down and saw an arm around her waist, her eyes followed the arm up to the shoulder and then up to the sleeping face of...Kakashi! _"Omg! What's he doing?! Why is he so close?" _sakura thought frantically to herself.

"_Well at least it's not Naruto or Sasuke" _she thought calmly.

"_And you're not exactly uncomfortable" _innersakura commented.

"_But still! This is my sensei I'm snuggling with" _she argued_._

"_Just remember, he started this, you're not doing anything" _inner sakura retorted.

"_But..."_

"_No buts. Enjoy it damn it, don't make me come out there!"_

"_Grrrr"_

"_Ooh come on, he's totally hot, you are loving this"_

"_Well maybe a little bit"_

"_Haha I win this argument" _inner sakura gloated.

Kakashi stirred, fidgeted a bit, and was still again. Sakura was enjoying this, she snuggled further into her sensei, unconsciously he tightened his arm around her and she fell asleep again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**c'mon peoples, tell me wat you think should happen next.**

**hope you enjoyed it :):)**


	2. life saver

**Hey people sorry it's taken so long to get this chapter up, iv'e had alot of college work to do.**

**reviews are welcome, tell me what you think of this chapter**

**aaaaanyway, i hope you enjoy this chapter ^_^**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

When it got light, Kakashi opened his eye and looked down at the little cherry blossom in his arms. He was a little confused, because now he was on his back and sakura's head was resting on his broad solid chest and both of his arms were tight around her delicate frame. _"When did that happen? Did she wake up? Oh I hope not" _he thought to himself as he watched her eyes flit back and forth under her eyelids.

He very carefully moved her head off his chest and her body off of his arm and got up. He looked down at her as she fidgeted slightly and rolled over. Kakashi walked around a bit, stretching his legs, he glanced over at Naruto and Sasuke and chuckled at the sight. They had somehow become entwined with each other; Naruto had his arm around Sasuke's chest, Sasuke's legs had captured one of Naruto's legs. Kakashi watched them wake up and laughed as Naruto yelled and Sasuke hit him, they started fighting and decided they were too tired and settled for flicking each other in the side of the head. Then Kakashi heard a yawn and looked over at sakura, she sat up and looked a little disappointed.

"Good morning Team 7" kakashi said happily as they stood up and started stretching.

"Got to pee!" Naruto said and raced off into the trees.

Sakura stretched up and then bent down to touch her toes, kakashi watched her as the back of her dress went up. He leaned back to get a better view but didn't noticed tree directly behind him. Sakura heard the thump sound and looked up at kakashi who was walking away rubbing his head.

"Kakashi, you should watch where you're going?" sakura said with an obvious smirk, she thought it was funny that the copy ninja, of all people, had not seen where he was going. She thought for a moment about what he could have been watching that distracted him so much, then she realised that her dress had ridden up and quickly pulled it back down. "_Oh god...he didn't...did he?"_ then she went bright red.

"Ok come on guys, we have to get going. Who's got the package?" Kakashi said to team 7.

"I got it!" yelled Naruto.

"Right, give it to sakura. No way do I trust you with it Naruto" kakashi said to Naruto.

Naruto frowned at his sensei and handed the package over to Sakura, who hid it about her person too quickly for them to see where she put it. Naruto gave her a puzzled look and she smiled back sweetly which just confused him even more.

They packed up camp and headed out again for the village hidden in the sand. After about an hour of walking, Naruto noticed that Sakura was spacing out and lagging behind the group.

"Hey, you OK Sakura?" he asked, genuinely concerned about his team mate.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine Naruto" She replied quietly.

"Are you sure? You've been spacing out since we left camp" he looked at her, furrowing his brow.

"Naruto, I'm fine. Really" she said with a smile.

"Well, OK then. How long till we get to the sand village?" Naruto asked, changing the topic.

"We should get there by tomorrow afternoon if you two don't keep slowing down" Sakura and Naruto both looked up in surprise as their sensei appeared in front of them. He had noticed the two of them lagging behind and went to hurry them up just as Naruto asked his question. As he turned back and started walking, Kakashi glanced at Sakura and saw that she was looking away and blushing a bit.

"_Hmm, why is she blushing? Maybe Naruto said something" _Kakashi thought to himself.

The day passed without any major events, Naruto continued to whine and Sakura took the pleasure of beating the living daylights out of him. As it got dark, Kakashi instructed them to set up camp. Sasuke went in search of water to fill their canteens, Naruto started up the fire, Sakura and Kakashi went out to get more firewood.

Sakura kept her distance from Kakashi and avoided looking in his direction while they searched for firewood, Kakashi wondered if he should say something.

"_What's going on with her? She's acting a bit odd, should I say something?" _he thought to himself.

"Um, Sakura, is something wrong?" Kakashi asked, slightly hesitant.

"No, nothing's wrong, why?" she replied. She heard rushing water not far off, without realising it she changed course and headed that way.

"You just seem a bit distant recently, you sure you're OK?" He followed her change of direction.

"Yes sensei I'm fine!" she replied louder as they reached the edge of the fairly deep, fast flowing river. "Hey Kakashi, did I ever tell you that I never learnt to swim?" she asked as she gazed down into the water. Before he could answer, a large creature ran out of the bushes along the river's edge and charged at them. Sakura panicked and took a step back and realised only too late that the river was behind her. She fell backwards into the river and sank beneath the surface. Kakashi saw her disappear into the water just as he dodged the creatures charge, the creature carried on going and was swiftly out of Kakashi's sight. He ran to the edge of the river, searching the water for a glimpse of pink. He could not see her and decided to take a look beneath the surface. Kakashi rid himself of his jounin(sp?) vest, shirt, and shoes and dived gracefully into the river.

Beneath the surface, Sakura was thinking about what was going to happen, whether she was going to drown or if she would miraculously make her way to the oxygen her lungs now craved.

"_Of all the ways for a ninja to die, I would never have thought drowning would be on that list" _She thought to herself as unconsciousness began to consume her. Before she was completely unconscious, she thought she saw a flash of silver and felt as though and iron bar had wrapped itself around her chest and was dragging her further down...or was it up? She couldn't tell as she was too disorientated from the darkness and lack of air. _"What a peaceful way to die" _she thought as she finally gave into the darkness and let it take over.

After Kakashi dived in, he saw her, Drifting down towards the river bed. He reached her just before she hit the muddy floor of the river and wrapped a strong, well-muscled arm around her chest and began to drag her back up to the surface.

They finally broke the surface of the water and kakashi, still holding onto Sakura, swam to the river edge. His strong, muscular arms ached as he heaved himself and the water-logged kunoichi up onto dry ground. Kakashi quickly attended to Sakura, to check her pulse and to see if she was breathing. She wasn't breathing, but she had a very faint pulse. He got into position and started to gently pump her chest to try and get the water out of her lungs, it didn't work. So he tilted her head back, pinched her nose, breathed into her and started pumping her chest again. That continued for about five minutes before he got a response from the pink-haired cherry blossom.

"_What's going on? It doesn't feel like I'm in the river anymore. Why aren't I breathing?" _She asked herself as she came to. She felt two hands on her chest, pressing down, forcing water from her lungs. She was too weak to open her eyes to see who it was, but suddenly someone pinched her nose and crushed their mouth against hers and breathed into her. _"Resuscitation? Am I dead?"_ she began to worry. Sakura found the strength to open her eyes a smidge and what she saw was slightly unexpected; Kakashi, hovering above her, his hands on her chest, worry plastered on his masked face, she could hear him mumbling 'come on Sakura, you can make it!' but it sounded so distant, like his was talking from the other side of a window. Her eyes closed again, and Kakashi's voice became clearer and she could hear the frustration in his voice as she failed to breathe.

All of a sudden Sakura's eyes shot open and she started to cough and splutter. Kakashi quickly lifted her to a sitting position to help clear her airways and rubbed her back as she coughed out the water from her lungs. Once her coughing fit ended, she shivered with rasping breaths and she began to feel the cold night air on her moist skin. Kakashi noticed her shivering and put an arm around her shoulders in an attempt to warm her up.

"Sakura, are you alright?" he asked when her breathing became less erratic.

She only nodded; she couldn't muster up the voice to say anything. Kakashi felt her shivering again and knew that if she didn't get out of her wet clothes soon she would surely become ill. He looked down and remembered that he took his top off before he went in the river, therefore it was still dry and would also come down to Sakura's knees.

"We need to get you out of that wet gear before you come down with something" Kakashi informed her as he stood up and walked over to his discarded clothes. He handed her his jounin shirt as she mumbled a 'thanks' and he turned around for her to get changed. Sakura tried to undo her dress, but her fingers were numb with cold and fumbled around with the zipper clumsily.

"Umm, Kakashi-sensei? Could you...help me, please?" Sakura asked quietly.

"Uh sure" he replied as he turned to face her. He stood in front of his shivering team mate and reached hesitantly for the zipper on her dress and slowly pulled it down. When the zipper was half way down, the dress slipped effortlessly off of her delicate frame. Kakashi blushed slightly as he looked her up and down, but luckily his face was hidden beneath his mask. Kakashi told her to lift her arms above her head, she did as she was told and he pulled the shirt carefully over her arms and down her shivering body, letting it come to rest at her knees.

"Thank you sensei" Sakura said through chattering teeth. Kakashi looked at his half-drowned pupil and then did something unexpected; he pulled her against his bare, broad chest and put his strong arms around her. She stood there for a moment in shock and then put her head against his naked chest and hugged him back, grateful for the warmth he was giving her. Once Sakura had stopped shivering they stopped there embrace, gathered the firewood and headed back to camp.

Naruto and Sasuke were cooking over the fire when they heard something coming from the tree's, they looked up and saw a topless kakashi and a pale, wet Sakura walk into the camp.

"What happened to you guys?" Naruto asked while Sasuke just looked at them with a raised eyebrow.

"Sakura, why don't you go sit by the fire and warm up?" Kakashi asked.

"OK" she replied. When she was by the fire, out of earshot, kakashi motioned to the boys to come over to where he was sitting.

"Did you guys know she couldn't swim?" Kakashi quietly asked the two boys as he glanced at sakura. They both shook their heads and stared at him, as if silently willing him to say what happened. "Long story short; she fell into the river and almost drowned. I had to resuscitate her after I dragged her out of there" Kakashi answered their silent question.

After about five minutes of awkward silence, they noticed Sakura had fallen asleep and thought it would be a good idea if they also got some sleep. Before Kakashi lay down on his sleeping mat, he stole another glance at Sakura's sleeping form and wondered what she would be dreaming about tonight.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**So? how was it? review please and tell me what you think of it.**

**anything in particular you want to happen in the next chapter? give me some ideas and i'll see what i can do ^_^**


	3. oh dear

**sorry it's taken so long to get this chapter up, i've been swamped with college work! but here it is, i hope you enjoy it and please add a comment :)**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

Naruto was the first to get up. He yawned and walked around stretching his legs. As he looked over at his sleeping team mates he noticed that Sakura was laying on her front and the shirt that Kakashi lent to her had ridden halfway up her back. Naruto stood there with a grin plastered on his face as he stared at Sakura's black and red knickers.

"Psst! Hey Sasuke wake up!" Naruto whispered over to his raven-haired team mate.

"What is it idiot?" Sasuke replied groggily.

"Come look at this!" Naruto said excitedly.

Sasuke got up and walked over to Naruto with a scowl on his face, but soon started chuckling when he saw what Naruto was giggling at. Naruto looked over to where his sensei SHOULD have been sleeping, to see that he wasn't there. Eyes widening, he nudged Sasuke and pointed to his sensei's empty sleeping mat, Sasuke's eye also widened.

"Ahem" They heard Kakashi clear his throat from behind them, but before they could turn around, he reached out and crashed the two boys' heads together, resulting in a resounding crack.

"What do you to think you're doing?" Kakashi asked sternly. They looked at him, while both holding their heads in pain.

"The idiot was perving on Sakura" Sasuke said plainly before wandering off into the trees.

Kakashi gave Naruto a death glare as he followed suit after Sasuke. Kakashi walked over to his pack and got out a spare long-sleeved shirt and put it on before he glanced over at sakura's waking form.

"Good morning sensei" she said as she got up and stretched. The shirt fell back down on its own, covering her once again. "I wonder if my clothes are dry" she mumbled to herself as she went over to where her clothes were hanging on a branch. She turned to Kakashi and motioned for him to look away so she could change.

10 seconds later she was back in her usual attire and threw the jounin shirt at the back of Kakashi's head, the copy ninja heard it coming and snatched it out of the air without even turning round.

"Thank you Kakashi, for letting me borrow your shirt" Sakura said as she tried to fix the bird nest that was her hair but soon gave up.

"You're welcome Sakura" Kakashi gave her one of his signature crinkle eye smiles.

After Naruto and Sasuke returned, team 7 packed up camp and continued their journey to the sand village.

After about an hour of travelling, the trees thinned out and the road became sand instead of dirt. Soon enough the trees disappeared completely as they entered the desert.

"Man it's so hot out here" Naruto whined for the 7th time in 5 minutes.

"Naruto get over it" Sakura said while wiping a drop of sweat from her brow.

"How do the sand people cope with this heat all the time?" Naruto asked.

"Because they've adapted to it" Kakashi joined in.

Naruto went quiet in thought then opened his mouth to ask another question, but Sakura gave him a death glare and he shut up. As they were trudging on through the desert, Naruto caught his foot on something round and metal, causing him to trip, and causing Sakura to fall over him.

"What the hell Naruto?!" Sakura shouted as she scrambled to her feet dusting herself off. Kakashi chuckled and continued walking, and Sasuke just ignored them all.

Naruto ignored her as he spotted what had tripped him up. He crawled over to the glinting piece of metal and blew the sand off it, noticing it was attached to something, he brushed away the surrounding sand.

"Hey guys come here!" Naruto shouted to his team mates who were about 5 metres in front of him. Kakashi turned around and closed his _Icha_ book while the other two stopped.

"What are you doing Naruto? We have to get to the sand village" Kakashi said as he walked up to Naruto with Sakura and Sasuke in tow.

"Look what I found! I tripped over it" he said excitedly as he stood up dusting his trousers off. Team 7 looked down at the trap door in the sand with confused expressions on their faces.

"Where do you think it goes sensei?" Sakura asked as she tapped it with her foot.

"I have no idea Sakura, but it must be important if someone has gone to so much trouble to hide something in the middle of the desert" Kakashi replied while rubbing his chin through his mask.

"Let's see where it goes!" Naruto shouted excitedly while jumping up and down.

"I guess it couldn't hurt to check it out" Said Kakashi as he bent down and inspected the trap door.

"But we have to get to the sand village!" Sakura protested.

"Sakura, in a couple of miles we'll be able to see the gates, stop worrying and come on" Kakashi retorted as he gripped the large metal hoop and pulled at the trap door. His muscled arms flexed under the taught jounin shirt as he heaved the door open to reveal a rickety wooden ladder.

"Hmm, looks a bit dark down there" Naruto said.

"Anyone got a match?" asked kakashi. Sakura took her pack off her back and reached into the front pocket, pulling out a box of matches.

The 3 males in front of her looked at her in surprise.

"What?" she asked innocently but Kakashi just shook his head with a chuckle and took the matches from her. Crouching down by the side of the dark hole in the ground, he took a match out of the box and lit it. He carefully leaned over the edge and dropped the match into the hole, he watched it hit the floor and decided that it wasn't that far down.

"Right, I'm going to jump down and have a look around and I'll shout for you guys when it's safe" the 3 genin nodded as Kakashi leapt agilely over the edge and down into the darkness.

When he hit the floor, Kakashi got out another match and lit it. To the left of the ladder was a fire torch in a holder on the wall. He held the match up to it and the tip was engulfed in flames, "that'll do nicely" Kakashi mumbled to himself as he took the torch out of its holder and held it aloft so he could look around. He saw that he was in a brick tunnel, but he couldn't see how far it was to the end of the tunnel, he concluded that there was no immediate danger.

"Ok guys, come on down" Kakashi shouted up to his team.

One by one, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura jumped down into the tunnel. They each stood up and dusted themselves off and glanced around.

"Sasuke, Naruto, go get those two torches over there" Kakashi instructed. The two boys walked over to where Kakashi had pointed and retrieved the fire torches. Once they were back with Kakashi, he held his own torch up to each of theirs and lit them.

"Righty ho, follow me" Kakashi said, walking down the tunnel with Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke in tow.

"Hey, do you think this might lead to the Akatsuki hide out sensei?" Naruto asked after a few minutes of walking.

"Hmm" Kakashi slowed to a halt, "I hadn't thought of that. Maybe we should..."

"Turn Back? I think not" team 7 all turned around to see who had finished their sensei's sentence.

"Uh-oh..." Sakura murmured as kakashi protectively stepped in front of her.

"Akatsuki!"

* * *

**I appologise for the shortness of this chapter, but i hope you enjoyed it :)**


	4. Authors note

**My apologies, but I have recently noticed while completing the next chapter that I've been referring to team 7 as Genin, a mistake on my part as I got Genin mixed up with Chunin. I apologize for any confusion this little error may have caused. In this they are Chunin not Genin :)**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter! Again, any requests for chapters are welcome :)**


End file.
